The present invention relates to an automatic money receiving and disbursing machine.
A conventional automatic money receiving and disbursing machine comprises a money receiving unit for effecting discrimination of notes charged in a transacting section and receiving notes judged as being true notes while returning notes judged as being not true notes and a disbursing unit for disbursing notes stored in a disbursing box according to need. This disbursing unit performs the functions of detecting the incorporation of different kinds of notes in notes disbursed from the disbursing box and the double feeding of notes, storing the notes temporarily, disbursing the stored notes if disorder is not detected until a predetermined number of notes are stored. In the meanwhile, if an abnormal note is detected before a predetermined number of notes are stored, the abnormal note together with the temporarily stored notes are rejected into a rejection box and the disbursing operation is again started.
However, in the above-mentioned disbursing operation, detection of disorder mostly happens when double feeding of normal notes is caused, and if the discharging and re-disbursing operations are repeated, the notes stored in the disbursing box are excessively used and supplementing fresh notes to the disbursing box becomes necessary, resulting in reduction of the operation efficiency of the machine. Moreover, a delivery apparatus for the money receiving unit and a container unit for containing received notes should be available for the automatic money receiving and disbursing machine. If a large disbursing box is arranged to cope with the above-mentioned detection of disorder at the disbursing operation, the size of the automatic money receiving and disbursing machine would inevitably be increased.